How I Met Your Mother
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: Because none of them had a normal love story, how are they going to answer THE question they were all avoiding? The "happily ever after-ish" sequel of Something I'll Never Know and Watashi Wa Sora O Miageru Tragedy Series. *Fuji


**PoT or any other characters from other manga/anime used or mentioned in this fiction is not my own, all credits and right to their respective creators.**

**I'm having a major writer's block concerning my romance fictions, and I was not in a particular mood to write anything tragic today…so I figured I'd write something in between…after all, after I tortured them in my other fic, I think they deserve a little happy ever after-ish experience too…although, I'm still thinking if this will remain a one-shot, or will it transform into a one-shot collection…hmmmm…**

**-oOo-**

**HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER: FUJI SYUSUKE**

The sun was shining brightly through the open window of their bedroom, flickering on the white satin sheets of their bed. He lazily opens his eyes and a smile creeps its way to his lips, he stretches his arms and legs and enjoys the morning breeze. He sighs and turns to his left expecting to find the angel that saved him to be lying there, but there was no one there.

"Are?"

He sits up and looks at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it was too early in the morning, but the summer sun was already up, as expected for this season of course. He rubs his eyes and scratches his fine light brown hair. Slowly he gets out of bed and slips on his favorite aquamarine slippers and quietly opens their bedroom door. He walked as quite as he could to avoid waking up the sleeping angels in the other room; he made his way to the kitchen where he could smell from afar a delicious breakfast was being prepared by his lovely wife.

"Ohayou Syusuke." She greeted him without needing to turn to see.

"Ohayou Hana." He grabs his wife by the waist and gently plants a kiss on her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as she scoops out the eggs from the pan into the plate.

"I always do, I think, it has something to do with the beautiful lady sleeping beside me every night." He tightens his embrace.

She giggles as he tickles her nape with his nose, "Yamero Syusuke, go wake up the kids so we can have breakfast."

"Iiyo." He slowly lets go of his wife and walks back upstairs.

He flinches as he steps on something in the hallway, he smiles and grabs the toy and carries it to their children's room. Slowly he opened the door and sneaks his head in; there was no movement so he slowly walked in, when he heard giggling from under the sheets. A smile creeps its way to his lips once again knowing where it was coming from. So he breathes deeply and grabs two tiny sets of feet from under the sheets.

"Ohayou gozaimazu!" he playfully screams as he tickled those tiny set of feet.

The giggling went louder as two heads popped out of the blankets. "Ohayou Otou-san!"

Proudly he stared at his children who were still giggling, enjoying the morning wake-up call they were so used to. "Ike, brush your teeth and wash your faces, your Okaa-san prepared a hearty breakfast."

"Hai!" the two tiny figures rushed to the bathroom leaving a trail of pillows and pulled out blankets behind them.

He sighs at the mess his children left behind but picked up the mess with a smile on his face. He looks around the room he purposely painted in two shades to suite his children's preferences. Having pre-schoolers in the house was not the easiest thing. He now understood what Tezuka was talking about, after all he did go through that mess twice; however his situation was different, he did have to go through the ordeal twice as much. Because proud a father as he was, Fuji Syusuke had to admit, having twins was a handful.

"Otou-san." He felt a tiny hand tugging on his pyjamas.

"Hai? What is it Kenji?" He bends to pick up his son, the first born of the two.

"Otou-san, Kiara's friend from next door asked us something the other day." His elder twin began.

"Kenji, no fair! We agreed to ask Otou-san together." His daughter complained as she saw his twin brother already starting on the story that led to the question which would silence their father the tensai.

"Well I haven't asked the question yet." His son argued.

"Ma, ma, let's have this discussion over breakfast shall we?" He stops the argument and signals his daughter to come over and carries her on his other arm.

The smile on his face could not be wiped away as he watches his son and daughter poking each other playfully as he carried them in his arms, and his smile grew wider when he saw his wife smiling at them. She didn't have to say anything to say that she was proud of her husband, more so, of their children. They were like little minions of their father after all, both of which having cerulean blue eyes and light brown hair like their father. Both of them tensais in their own right.

"Ohayou." She greets them.

"Okaa-san! Ohayou!" The twins jump off from his arms to run to their mother.

"How did you sleep my loves? Did you have nice dreams?" She playfully kissed both of their children.

"Hai." Both replied giggling.

"Shall we eat?" He offers his happy family.

Breakfast was one of his favorite meals of the day, because he shared it with his lovely family. Lunch he usually spent alone, or with some random friend who was available to eat with him that day. Dinner was the same, since he sometimes come home late because of some event that he was hired to cover. But breakfast, he always made sure they spent it together.

"What is it?" He asked as he noticed his twins elbowing each other.

"Ano, Otou-san, what I was telling you a while ago about Kiara's friend." His son reminded him.

"What was it about?" He asked accommodatingly.

"You ask it Kiara." His son passed the opportunity to his sister, a hint of pink on his little cheeks.

"Come on, you can ask us anything." His wife encouraged the twins.

"How did you meet Okaa-san?" His daughter asked him.

Silence enveloped the room, for once in his life; the tensai had no answer for a simple question. He knew this day would come, after all he himself did ask his Otou-san that same question, although, he didn't expect it come this early. He smiled and tried his best to look calm and composed in front of his children and looked at his wife. She had an 'I'm not answering that question for you' look on her face that spelled the tensai Fuji Syusuke's biggest dilemma for the day.

"Well? How did you meet Okaa-san, Otou-san?" His son repeated the question his sister already asked.

Like an answered prayer their phone rang, his wife stood up to answer the phone, and like another answered prayer it was Oishi asking for him. So he excused himself from the table to answer the phone call. He spoke in whispers so as not to disturb the conversation between his children and his wife, which was successfully manipulated by his wife to a different topic.

"I need to go get ready for work now." He announced as he hang up the phone.

"Demo, Otou-san you haven't answered our question yet." His daughter whined.

"Otou-san will answer your question when he gets home tonight, iiyo? For now he has to go get ready for work, and you two need to get ready for school." His wife saved him from the interrogation his own children were doing.

"Do you promise to answer the question when you get home tonight Otou-san?" His son looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Hai." He answered hesitantly, he was not absolutely sure that was one story he was prepared to tell his pre-schoolers about.

He got dressed for work as fast as he could, it was also a good thing that they had a carpool to take the children to school, and it was not his turn to do so today. He makes a mental note to tell today's school service driver not to tell his twins anything about how he met their mother. After all, it not an easy story to tell, especially if it was coming from someone else's point of view.

"Ootori Oji-san!" The twins greeted their school service for the day with an embrace.

"Ohayou kids." The silverette greeted them back and opened the door to the van for them where the other children were already waiting.

He waves at the twins and the other children with a smile before pulling Choutarou aside towards the driver's seat, whispering, "If my kids ask you anything about how me and their mother met, don't say anything." Then turning back to the children who were all waving and saying 'Bye-bye' to their Fuji Oji-san. "Have a good day at school kids."

He exhales in exasperation as he watches the van drive away; thankfully his loving wife was there to comfort him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and giving him a warm embrace. "You'll figure out how to tell them." She assures him; after all she of all people knows the story better than he did.

He's been pacing his office for the good half of the day, and he was anxiously waiting for lunch to come, after all, today was that once a month lunch out they promised each other, the Seigaku regulars that was; and he needed to talk to them desperately, Tezuka in particular since he would be the best person to consult regarding this mater. When his phone rang, he was more than happy to answer it.

"Where do we meet?" Was his swift reply to the caller, "Iiyo, I'll be there in five minutes."

He made in four minutes and fifty eight seconds to be exact, yes, that was how fast Fuji Syusuke drove to their meeting place, he was desperate, and he has never been this desperate in his life. Not even during the time that Hatsu betrayed him for some other man overseas. This was a matter of life and death. Sure he was just over reacting, but, it was his kids' trust that was at stake, and this was very important to him.

"What's with that face Fuji?" Eiji was first to notice the horror in his eyes.

"Daijabou desu ka Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked next.

"You look sick Fuji. Have you been eating right?" Taka-san asked full of concern.

"Probability that the reason behind Fuji's 'look' is his children, 99%." Inui stated adjusting his glasses.

"Fssssh, Inui-senpai, all these years, and you still haven't changed." Kaidoh commented.

"Che. Fuji senpai, aren't your kids in pre-school now? Don't tell me you still need to change their diapers in the middle of the night?" Ryoma commented, totally forgetting the eye bags he had from changing his kid's diapers in the middle of the night.

"Say something Fuji." Oishi shook his shoulders to snap him out of his daze.

"Tezuka." Was all he muttered, and no further explanation was needed, his stoic, well, not so stoic anymore, former buchou and best friend got the message.

Tezuka's eyes widened, shock and horror filled his face. "It didn't." Was the hesitant reply.

"It did." Was his fearful answer.

At this point the rest of the group followed on, everyone had their mouths wide open in disbelief.

"Iie?" Oishi confirmed.

"Hai." He replied, his hands still shaking in fear.

"The question?" Inui asked as his shaking hands adjusted his glasses.

"THE question!" He replied.

"Fuji!" Eiji covering his mouth, almost ready to cry.

"Demo, Fuji-senpai, it's too early, we were expecting Kawamura-senpai to get the question first." Kaidoh begged to disagree pointing out that among the group, Taka-san had the oldest child.

They all fell into silence, Tezuka obviously thinking about what to say, he knew everyone counted on him to give Fuji the best advice in the group. Because no matter how unbelievably amazing they were as tennis players, husbands and fathers; each one of them feared THE question the most. Because none of them had a normal love story, Tezuka, having the weirdest and Taka-san having the sanest, everyone else was in between. But no matter how close to weird or sane their love story was, they all feared the THE question _"How did you and mom meet?"_.

"Their five." He muttered barely out of breathe.

"They're five? I thought they were four." Eiji asked scratching his head.

"Eiji-senpai, what kind of godfather are you?" Momoshiro reprimanded the acrobat.

"What were their names again?" Kaidoh asked his rival.

"Kenji and Kiara." Taka-san replied.

"Taka-san!" Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Eiji whined.

"Matte! Senpai-tachi, stop it, this is a serious matter. Look at Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma pointing at the stunned Fuji sitting across him, a Fuji that they have never seen.

"Well, Tezuka, what can you say?" Oishi asked the first of them who ever answered THE question and survived.

"Just—." Tezuka held his breath waiting for a reaction from the tensai.

"Just what Tezuka?" He replied staring intently at his best friend's face.

"Just tell them the truth." Tezuka plainly answered.

"What? Tell them the truth? Tezuka are you crazy? You're crazy! You're definitely crazy! Tell them the truth! Oh, I can see it now, I can see where this conversation will lead to—."

_*Fuji's Imagination*_

_Kenji and Kiara: Otou-san, you promised to answer the question tonight, how did you and Okaa-san meet?_

_Syusuke: Well kids, the truth is—You don't want to know._

_Kenji and Kiara: Otou-san, that's unfair!_

_Syusuke: Do you really want to know how I met your mother?_

_Kenji and Kiara: Hai!_

_Syusuke: She tried to kill me!_

_Kenji and Kiara: *Shocked* *Cries* *Looses all respect for their Okaa-san* *Will need intense therapy*_

_*End of Fuji's Imagination*_

The rest of the group stares at him, their brows either furrowed or raised. No one fared to say anything, except of course the mouthy brat.

"Mada mada dane Fuji-senpai, you have a hyperactive imagination." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Echizen—." His eyes narrowed, sharp like dagger, "I will await the day, your daughter asks you how you met her mother." He ended in an eerie voice.

"Stop over reacting and think about it Fuji, tell them the trust, they deserve that." Tezuka advised before sipping his tea.

"I agree with Tezuka." Taka-san nodded.

"Well, I never hope to face that question, but I would have to agree as well." Oishi added.

"It's the most logical thing to do Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh commented.

"I believe that's my line Kaidoh." Inui protested.

"I think I'll have to agree as well Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro joined in.

"Gomen Fujiko, but I'm agreeing with Tezuka and the others as well." Eiji added.

Ryoma merely raised his hand and nodded.

"You are all insane! You all know how I met their mother! You do remember how I met Hana right?" He disputed almost choking his closest friends all together.

_*Flashback: Fuji meets Hana*_

"_Ah! The ball went out. We didn't bring a lot of extra balls."_

"_Eiji, we already told you, hold back a little on your acrobatics, this is just for fun."_

"_Gomen, gomen, I got a little carried away."_

"_We're going to have to find that ball."_

"_Sheesh! Look at us grown men crawling in the grass trying to find tennis balls."_

"_It can be fun."_

"_Fun? Fuji, you must be kidding right?"_

"_Less talking more looking."_

"_Well, at least Tezuka's on his hand and knees looking as well, if this was middle school, he'd be making us run laps while he stands around all stoic."_

"_Quit it Fuji!"_

"_I'm going to try and look through these bushes."_

"_Be careful Fuji."_

"_Found one!"_

"_Ah! What are you doing there! You pervert! Get out! Out! Ah!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

The group was still staring at him, each of them trying to hold back their laughter. He could feel the veins on his head pop out in irritation.

"What are you all looking at!" he shouted at his closest friends.

"Fuji, you were looking for tennis balls, not pretending to be a peeping tom." Oishi was first to reply trying his best not to laugh.

"I was not peeping!" he protested.

"You were crawling around looking for tennis balls and ended up with your head sticking out of a bush and in between her legs." Inui colorfully reminded him.

"And when she screamed, you turned your face up Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro added also holding back his laughter.

"She was wearing skirt Fuji, how did you expect her to react?" Taka-san stated.

"I didn't see anything! I was not even looking—there!" He protested again.

"Honestly, Fuji-senpai, if I was the girl, I'd try to beat you to death as well." Kaidoh added.

"She tried to kill me with a tennis racket! I was bleeding! If Tezuka and Oishi hadn't stopped her, she would have succeeded in killing me!" He protested all the more.

"But you ended up falling in love with her." Tezuka retorted.

"And marrying her." Oishi added.

"And she became the mother of your lovely twins." Taka-san finished off.

"So Fuji, do you still regret meeting her?" Inui asked the tensai.

He sighed, he knew defeat when he saw it.

"Aren't you thankful she tried to kill you with a tennis racket?" Eiji asked his best friend with a smile.

Spending lunch with his closest friend was really something to look forward to, even if it happens only once in a month, sometimes two, but it doesn't matter how rare or frequent the meet ups were, he always looked forward to it. Because no matter how insanely weird they were, they made the most sense in the world. So he looked forward to that evening, and how he was going to answer THE question. But for now it was time to go back to the office and work, later in the evening he'll figure something out.

"Fuji." His former buchou called him as they were each going to their respective cars.

"Tezuka?" He turned to see what his best friend needed.

"Saying 'I met your mother through a mirror' was not the easiest thing to explain to Kenshin. But somehow it worked out well." Tezuka Kunimitsu, the experienced father that he was, patted his shoulder before turning away.

"You think the twins will understand it too? I mean, when Kenshin asked you about Ami he was already a grade-schooler." He asked hoping for a better advice from his long time friend.

"Tell them the truth, but for now, maybe you can leave out the 'she tried to kill you with a tennis racket part' for when they're older." Tezuka smiled before getting into his car.

So the day did end. No matter how much he wished and prayed for the sun to not set, it did, and he drove his way home, still trying to figure out how to explain what needed explaining. He thought because he was late coming home, maybe his kids were already asleep, and maybe tomorrow they won't remember the THE question and they'll have this conversation at a later date, a much later date. But to his dismay, as he pulled into their driveway he saw his lovely wife with their twins in her arms on the swing in the porch waiting for him.

"Otou-san!" His son was first to jump off his mother's embrace to run towards him.

"Kenji, no fair!" His daughter following close behind.

"Tadaima." He smiled at his wife as he opens his arms to welcome his children's warm embrace.

"Okerinasai." His wife smiles back before walking towards him to join in the family hug.

"Eto, Otou-san, are you going to answer our question now?" His son reminded him of what he did not want to be reminded of.

"Are you going to tell us how you and Okaa-san meet now?" His daughter seconded.

His wife smiled at him, she knew it was not the easiest thing to explain to their children, but they both knew this time would come.

"We met playing tennis in a club somewhere." Was his simple response.

"Playing tennis?" His son had a disappointed look on his face.

"Hai, me and Tezuka Oji-san and Oishi Oji-san and the rest of the Seigaku regulars was having a reunion game when I met your mother." He proudly explained.

"Hontou? Was Okaa-san as good as you in tennis Otou-san?" His daughter's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Iie, your Otou-san was far better than me." His wife joined in the discussion.

When his children's curiosity was satisfied and the stories were told, he laid both of them to sleep, covering his beloved twins with a warm blanket and kissing them both on their foreheads before slowly turning off the lights and stepping out of their room. As he stood outside his children's room he sighs and smiles and makes a mental note to thank Tezuka for his advice. He then walks to their room where his wife was sitting up in their bed reading a book.

"They're asleep." He informs his wife with a smile.

"Arigato for putting them to bed tonight." His wife smiles back.

He unfolds his side of the blanket and sits next to his wife and rests his weary head on her shoulder, "I never expected to answer that question this early in their lives."

"Well, you did tell them the truth. You just left out the part where I tried to kill you with a tennis racket." His wife teased.

"I think I'll tell that to them when they're a little older." He teased back.

The laughed the night away, remembering how they met, how they fell in love, and ended up in a warm embrace asleep in their bed.

**-oOo-**


End file.
